


There is Something on The Snow (I think it's blood)

by yoggibin



Category: SF9 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dark Magic, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's kinda confusing, M/M, Mild Gore, Nogitsune, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Supernatural Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, chanhee has a lot of visions, chanhee is a nogitsune, chanhee is really innocent at the beggining, jimin is a bad boy, jimin is really misterious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoggibin/pseuds/yoggibin
Summary: « Chanhee wept, but tears burned his skin, running down his delicate face.The shadows walked side by side with him, and the loneliness was starting to drive him crazy.He underestimated the fox, and now he is going to pay the price.»Kang Chanhee is 17 years old when he is sent to a Youth Rehabilitation Center in Sweden after being blamed for a crime he did not commit.   There he will realize that not everything is what it seems, and he will have to learn to survive from the corruption and cruel claws of veterans, especially Park Jimin, who seemed to attract every possible problem.(this fanfic was published as a birthday gift to my dearest kam. happy birthday! ♡)





	1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is really explicit, so, please, if you get triggered by that I highly suggest for you don't read this.  
It is tagged as underage, but when Chanhee and Jimin start to have a relashionship, Chanhee is already 18 years (which is maiority in Europe), so don't worry; there is none explicit underage activity in this fanfic.

There are going to be a lot of visions, specially when Chanhee is feeling anxious. They're going to be all in italic, and you'll be able to figure out when it is happening. They're really important to the developing of this story, so I hope they don't annoy you. And there are also little flashbacks at the beggining of some chapters, but those flashbacks are going to be pretty vague, and they have nothing to do with the actual present story.  
That being said, I have a list of warnings/notes for you:

1\. This rehab center is in Sweden, so keep in mind that I'm going to be using the laws applied there, etc., so that I can keep the story the most truhtfull possible.  
2\. There are supernatural elements in this fanfic, and all this story evolves around that.  
3\. Again, this is really explicit; I'm not going soft here.  
4\. I'm not fluent in english, but I'm trying really hard to have the most correct grammar possible. If you see any mistake while you read, please inform me, so that I can improve; that would be amazing.

Also, a huge thanks to my friend kam, who encouraged me to publish this story! I love you kam, and happy b-day! ♡

Thank you for your attention, I hope you enjoy my story.

P.S: This may be posted in my wattpad account (princhechani), in a portuguese version.


	2. Prologue

_The insistent sound of water dripping on the floor began to torture Chanhee in a way no one else understood._  
_Each time a drop of water hit the hard, cold ground, the boy's eardrums would vibrate, and his body would stiffen on the bed where he layed.  
In one leap, he got up and looked around._

_ He was stuck._

_His feet were bare, and he was wearing only a large hospital robe, though he was somewhere else.  
He looked out the window, watching the serene woods that painted the pleasant landscape. In the distance, a squirrel climbed a tree, and a fox strolled dangerously close to it._

_ Ah, foxes. The most treacherous and graceful animal on record._  
_It's fur gleamed with the silver reflection of the moon, and it's dangerous eyes prompted Chanhee to want to touch it. He put his hands on the cold glass of the window and noticed that the fox had her eyes locked with his._  


__

_Suddenly, the room began to overflow with water, and Chanhee's legs didn't work properly to get up.  
He was going to die here and now, he thought._

_But then, he saw a man approach him._  
_He had feline features and kept his hands behind his back. "If you want to live, answer me a question and you will be excused from all the suffering." Chanhee looked at him, his eyes filled with tears of despair. "Tell me, tell me! ... Anything," he whispered, desperate and fearing for his sad fate and the possibility of dying._  
_No, he was not ready to die; disappear forever?!, oh, please! ... Anything but that._

__

_"What's the thing, -what is it-, that the more you look, the less you see?" He could see the man's gloomy gaze as he watched his despair slowly consume him. His mind was thinking of everything, too fast to concentrate, but he didn't give up, not until he heard the man chuckle and crouch down, now face to face with him._

_Thus, in this way, Chanhee had realized why the feline features; he would recognize that look anywhere.  
The man was the fox._

_"Silence is not the correct answer. Prepare to die, Kang Chanhee."_

_And everything went black._

[...]

He wasn't sure what had happened, it was a little cloudy for him.  
Chanhee could only hear the screams, the scarlet blood staining his hands, and the thrusts delivered to him.  
Two pairs of strong hands gripped his shoulders, and he, bewildered, let himself go, without fussing. In his mind he had no memory of anything, just there were a few whispers.  
He was not in himself; as if he was stuck in his own mind.  
Someone controlled him, but it was not Chanhee.  
And then, he listened. _Cries, sirens, loud noises._

It was him; he had done something cruel, and now he would be punished for it. Someone's blood on his hands dictated this. "Take him," he heard someone say, and another pair of rough hands gripped him.  
From then on, he only saw the black man, and those sparkling eyes that haunted him so much.  
To the outside, Chanhee seemed to be in shock, only.

Beside the blood on his hands, arms, clothes, and face, he also had with him an empty look, with a glow that made him look dead.  
The police car drove away, leaving the crime scene behind him, and a small smile crossed his face, knowing that his plan had worked.

He could now taste all the hatred, pain, and suffering that pleased him. It would be stronger than ever.  
Chanhee - no, That - touched his leg, drawing light spirals there that led him to infinity.

The sound of sirens and the policemen who were with him were only whispers, just like everything in recent months.  
Everything whispered to him.

Weeks passed, and It was beginning to think that he would have to stay in that cell for years. However, the day of his hearing had arrived. He ignored what the lawyer told him, and planned to start putting his plan into action right now.

As soon as he was called to testify, the Judge began to read his accusations, looking at him from the corner of his eye.  
And, That knew well what the man thought. How could a boy with such an angelic appearance have done that? And, well, that somehow filled his ego.

ㅡ Kang Chanhee, you were charged with the privileged homicide of senior student Lee Inseong. How do you respond to this accusation? - he asked him, and for a moment it seemed that everyone was watching him.  
His muscles tensed, and he took a deep breath, before letting his audience know his own verdict.  
It was splendid, to see how the world held it's breath to hear his answer, and he imagined the people watching on TV astonished when those three words escaped his lips:  
_ㅡ I'm guilty._

The hearing didn't last much longer, and the only thing that interested him was that he was going to stay in a Youth Rehab Center for 5 years - it was going to be fun!-, and it was also really invigorating to see his parents cry.

When he came out of court, he was hit with flashes, as well as people and journalists falling on him. Dirty and cruel words were spoken to him, but It just passed them with a blank expression, devoid of any remorse he might feel. Because, here's the funny part: It does not feel.  
He got into the police car, handcuffed in his hands and feet. As the car began to drive, a brief cruel smile spread across his face.

Let the chaos begin.

Chanhee woke up from what he thought was a nightmare, but it was the simply pure reality.  
He - no, not him - or anything else had murdered a student he had never heard of. The weight of the accusations weighed more on him than the blood he had felt all over his body that day.

The police car drove to his home, a cozy apartment on the outskirts of Daegu. As soon as Chanhee entered the building, handcuffed, he felt he could cry right there. But he controlled himself, and didn't cry. He would be strong.

Chanhee entered the house, and the deafening silence made his ears seek the simplest whisper to entertain.  
-You have half an hour to gather your belongings and say goodbye. - said one of the policemen, as the handcuffs were removed from him, and Chanhee walked to his room, smiling slightly when he noticed that her sister, Mina, had packed his bags.  
With a lone tear streaming down his cheek, he took one last look at his room; the beige walls, the poorly made bed and the hanging plants around it. The posters on the wall, and the books that filled the shelves. He was going to miss home. He looked at his books, and noticed that some of his favorites were missing there (probably Mina had packed them in his suitcase).  
He chose not to linger, and went down with his bags, assisted by one of the policemen, and headed for the living room. He entered the room, and felt tears welling down his cheeks.

He had just destroyed his family, and he would never forgive himself.  
Chanhee sat at his mother's feet, sobbing softly as she hugged him tightly. He could feel her pain, and the pain of everyone around her; it was scary. What was wrong with him?

They all remained like that, silent, as if the diction of a word was too much to bear at this moment. His father stroked his hair, and Mina was on the floor with him. She didn't cry, but she had the most distant look Chanhee had ever seen, as if she were in another world, in her world. Maybe it was better than this world, he thought, and imagined his own world, where he and his family had a picnic, and where the sun still shone in the sky. However, such thoughts drew him from today's reality, where his mother soaked the fabric of his white cotton shirt with tears, and where his father stroked his hair with hurt.  
-The time is over. - and this sentence completely destroyed Chanhee.

He did not move, remaining motionless, but he was quickly grabbed by a pair of rough hands, and unwillingly removed from his family.  
ㅡOmma ...- he whispered as he looked at her, and then his gaze drifted over the faces of all those people who filled his heart with love but who were poisoning him with sadness now.  
-Appa, M-Mina ... I'm sorry. - he said, before being handcuffed again, and forced out of the comfort of the place who had always been home for him.

He then looked one last time at his house and swore he would be back one day. He had to go back. He had to go back to see the corridors loaded with photographs of him and his sister, had to go back to help his father cook, and his mother to do accounting exercises. He had to go back to protect Mina, and to make her happy as he had once done. He had to go back to the living room, with the bright -and kind of ugly- wallpaper, and he had to go back because he did.  
He had to, he had to, he had to.

But why did this aim seem so far away to him, like a mere delusional dream of a child?... As if it was something untouchable, a desire stuck in the wind, that would go away, and tear apart, as fragile as a sheet of paper.

[...]

After a long check-up and an electronic wristband put on his ankle, Chanhee was at the airport, with two suitcases, unsure of his destination.  
Maybe he was sent to Alaska, or a detention center in an Australian desert.  
He tried to smile at his silly thoughts, but all he could do was a slight crook of his lips that made him look paralyzed on one side of his face.

There was nothing to be entertained about (his electronic devices had been removed, as well as his favorite pen, for the danger of ''suicide attempts'', which left him no opportunity to write his feelings), other than watching the men around him. His expression had never wavered in Chanhee's eyes, always held steady and serious, as if they were mere robots.  
It was a bit bizarre; the way they all marched on the same foot, too, but Chanhee chose not to focus on that.  
Instead of focusing on the police synchronization, he was a little more curious about the corridor where he was. It appeared to be designed to carry criminals, as various security devices and armed military personnel were there.

They stopped in front of a large metal door, and through the window Chanhee could see the military plane in which it would be carried. It was about the size of a commercial aircraft, but the Korean Air Force symbol would not let him get mistaken.  
Chanhee was searched twice again before being able to go out and be accompanied now by police and some military men in complete silence. As soon as he got on the military plane, his bags were thrown carelessly into one of the appropriate compartments, and he was instructed to sit on one of the seats, uncomfortable much.

However, he did not realize how tired he was until now; it had been quite a day, and he knew he needed sleep, otherwise he would be incredibly tired when he reached his destination.

It took him some time to observe his last view of the Korean city for the following five years, in the twilight light. He flew over Daegu's magnificent buildings and swore to see his house from there - perhaps he had already started hallucinating - which made some tears run down his pale face.  
He put his fingertips to the plane window and closed his eyes, silently saying good-bye to his home, his family, himself.


End file.
